


No saben nada de nosotros

by Purpurina_Mily



Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [1]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Long Shot, One Shot, Open Music, Our Song, Pelfi, Romance, Secret Relationship, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Status quo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily
Summary: Pedro y Delfi se han querido desde hace tiempo, pero las amigas de ella no lo aprueban. Como el Status Quo siempre debe liderar, ella no se atreve a hacer públicos sus sentimientos por Pedro, pero siendo el hombre comprensible de la historia, él tampoco la presiona. Llegando a un acuerdo, ambos deciden dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y ser novios. Pero shhh, es un secreto.Como nadie va a comprenderlo, ellos se atienen a que no se sepa nada, nada sobre ellos...
Relationships: Luna Valente/Simón Álvarez, Pedro Arias/Delfi Alzamendi, Pedro/Delfi, Ámbar Smith/Matteo Balsano
Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736284
Kudos: 1





	No saben nada de nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> La serie juvenil Soy Luna y sus personajes y la canción aquí utilizada no me pertenecen. La ansiedad, fastidio y odio por el mundo que me hizo pasar sí ^^. La frustración de que no hayan suficiente momentos Pelfi también es mía. Créditos a Disney, por hacerme feliz y a la vez miserable, a One Direction canción y a Kevin y Karla por el cover.
> 
> Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.

**No saben nada de nosotros | Pelfi**

* * *

_Dicen que no podemos estar juntos_

_Y que no sabemos que es amarnos_

Ámbar siempre se lo dijo: “Él no es para vos” le dijo, “No tienen la misma onda” le dijo. Al principio ella la escuchó, pero llega el momento en que ya no te gusta que te digan qué hacer y quieres realizar tu propia voluntad. Ella no podía más, le gustaba demasiado para seguir pensando en el dichoso status.

—Y, Delfi, ¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde? —preguntó él mientras le daba su licuado.

—No lo sé, Pedro. ¿Qué tenés pensado? —respondió ella tomando un sorbo.

—Ah nada, solo quería saber si te gustaría venir a ver el ensayo de la banda más tarde.

—Me encantaría —sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia él—, pero vas a tener que- —fue cortada.

—¡Delfi! Acá estás.

Ambos se separaron bruscamente. Tal vez si les importa aún el status de ella.

—Al fin llegan, las estaba esperando —le lanzó una mirada de “aquí no pasó nada” que él inmediatamente captó. No que quisiera, pero lo hizo.

—Hola, chicas, ¿quieren algo de tomar? —preguntó Pedro medio desanimado. Pero bueno, había que aparentar, por ella.

—Un licuado de frutilla —dijo Jazmín.

—Un té bien caliente —dijo Ámbar.

—En seguida —y se fue a la barra, no sin darle a la castaña una última mirada de reojo, ojalá Ámbar no lo hubiese notado.

_Yo sé que no entenderán_

_Sólo hablan hoy por hablar_

—¿De qué hablabas con Pedro? —le preguntó Ámbar.

—¿Yo? De nada.

—Sí, claro y la mirada que te lanzó fue de “no te conozco” —dijo la pelirroja.

—¡Jazmín! —Delfi la regañó.

—Ya en serio, ¿de qué hablaban? —insistió la rubia.

—De nada, en serio —replicó—. Bueno, me invitó a ver el ensayo de la banda en la tarde, pero cuando llegaron no tuve chance de darle respuesta.

Pedro llegó con los pedidos.

—Aquí tienen, señoritas.

—Gracias —dijeron ambas. Él sonrió, Delfi al verlo imitó la acción inconscientemente. No podía evitarlo, le encanta su sonrisa. Él se dio la vuelta y se fue… Pero no lo suficiente.

—Ay no, no, por favor no me digas que te gusta Pedro —dijo Ámbar con algo de burla y lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oyera y fingiera limpiar una mesa para no alejarse de más.

Se delató, tenía que actuar rápido.

—¿Pedro? ¿Cómo creés? Obvio no —primera punzada.

Antes de que Ámbar insistiera Jazmín interrumpió.

—Ay no sabés cómo me alegra eso, digo, entiendo que Simón es super lindo, pero ¿Pedro? O sea, demasiado out.

_“Seguí la corriente, Delfi, seguí la corriente”._

—Exacto, Jazmín, vos sí lo entendés, nunca podría estar con alguien así de out —segunda punzada.

—No y es que no solo out —se unió Ámbar riéndose— además petiso, digo ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Como 1 65? —golpe bajo, ese era su punto débil, pero debía seguir con las apariencias.

—Y de paso no sabe vestirse —siguió Jazmín— ¿Es que en serio no sabe ni combinar su ropa siquiera?

_“Sé fuerte, Delfi”._

—Sí, imagínense: petiso, out y mal vestido. Nada que ver —tercera punzada y tenemos un corazón roto… O dos.

—Bueno ya —intervino Ámbar—. No vinimos a hablar de eso. ¿Saben? Tengo una idea para el próximo open…

Ámbar siguió hablando y Pedro se alejó, tuvo que contenerse de gritar todo lo que sentía por dentro. _“Un poco más”_ se dijo _“Un poco más de tiempo. Por ella”._

_Este amor es cada vez más fuerte_

_No quiero esperar a decirte_

Luego de una tarde de ensayar para el open, patinar, hacer la tarea del Blake, quejarse de las estupideces de Jazmín, aparentar un poco de más y pochoclos, las chicas chic estaban de nuevo en la misma mesa donde estaban al principio, solo que ya se iban.

—Ya me voy, Tino esta afuera en el auto ¿Vienen? Así ensayamos un poco más.

—Mmm yo no —dijo Delfi casi al instante—. Es noche de películas con mi prima y mi papá me viene a buscar en un rato.

—Como quieras, hasta mañana.

—Chao, Delfi —se despidió Jazmín y finalmente se fueron.

Delfi se las quedó mirando, su prima estaba de viaje y su padre llegaría tarde esa noche, pero ellas no debían saberlo. Miró hacia la barra, donde estaba Pedro limpiando, él la miró y captó la señal. Ambos se movieron de forma un poco descarada para asegurarse que las chicas se habían ido. Cuando confirmaron que ya no estaban se miraron de nuevo y no aguantaron más.

El dio el primer paso… Y el segundo y el tercero, prácticamente corrió hacia ella, necesitaba abrazarla.

—Llevo todo el día deseando esto —dijo él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ella se aferró a su cuello.

—Perdón, perdón, perdonáme. No quise negarte frente a las chicas y no quise decir que no estaría con alguien como vos y definitivamente no quise llamarte petiso ¡Yo odio que te digan petiso! ¡Por favor perdonáme! —casi estaba llorando.

—Hey ya, tranquila, no pasa nada —se separó para verla a los ojos, pero sin soltarla—. Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hacés.

—Pero no es justo —juntó sus frentes—, no te merecés que reniegue de vos de esa forma, sos lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero no sé cómo hacer para que ellas lo vean.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, relajá y respirá —ella lo hizo—, ahora sonreí —ella obedeció— eso, justo ahí. Dejáte esa sonrisa eternamente y todo va a estar bien.

Ella rió, le encantaba que la hiciera reír, eso y muchas mas cosas de él. Como por ejemplo lo que hizo a continuación. Él solía ser el de la iniciativa, el que se acercaba un poco mas para por fin cortar el espacio entre ellos, era normal en él y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Finalmente juntó su boca a la de ella, hacía días que no la besaba, extrañaba tanto sus labios, su textura, su sabor, la forma en que encajaban tan perfectamente con los de él y cómo se movían en perfecta sincronía. Si pudiera besarla por siempre, definitivamente lo haría… Pero el estúpido aire era necesario.

Se alejaron respirando con dificultad, sonriendo ambos. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

—Al final no pude verlos ensayar.

—Mmm no, pero todavía podemos ir al cine.

—Iba a ser mi condición antes de que ellas llegaran —sonrió, una hermosa y brillante sonrisa— ¿Vamos?

—Vamos —la tomó de la mano y salieron— ¡Nico! ¡Cerrás vos!

_Que al mundo gritaré que tú eres mío_

Esa noche ella estaba leyendo su diario, repasando una y otra vez lo que escribió la noche que se hicieron novios. Noche inolvidable.

Ella por fin había aceptado, muy internamente, su atracción y cariño hacia él. Él sabía de más que gustaba mucho de ella. Solo faltaba un acercamiento, y el que hubieran dado una semana de descanso en la que Ámbar y Jazmín habían salido de viaje, pero ella no por estar sola en casa debido a un viaje de negocios de su padre fue el momento perfecto.

El aprovechó el verla sola y la invitó a salir, ella aprovechó no tener quien los juzgara y aceptó. No estaba lista para anunciarlo en voz alta, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle a él cuánto lo quería y no iba a perderla. Lo recordaba con una sonrisa enorme.

**_Flashback:_ **

_“_ _—¡Delfi, esperá!_

_—Pedro ¿Qué pasa? —su corazón se acelera._

_—Dejaste tu celular en la barra._

_—Ah —su sonrisa se apaga—. Gracias._

_—A-además… Yo…_

_‘Está nervioso, puede ser buena señal’._

_—¿Sí? —vuelve a sonreír, solo un poco menos._

_—Creo que quise traértelo como una excusa para invitarte a salir mañana, como no tenés Blake y tus amigas no están yo creí que... Pues… Vos, yo…_

_—Sí —era tan tierno todo nervioso, pero debía callarlo antes de contagiarse— ¿Qué tenés pensado?_

_La sonrisa de Pedro no podía ser más grande, la de ella le hacía competencia. La emoción que sentían era mucho más fuerte que los nervios.”_

**_Fin Flashback_ **

_Ellos no saben lo que hacemos, no_

_No saben que realmente yo te amo_

Fue una tarde increíble, primero fueron al cine.

**_Flashback:_ **

_“_ _—¿Qué querés ver? —preguntó él._

_—No sé ¿Qué pelis te gustan?_

_—Lo que vos escojas estará bien para mí —Delfi no pudo evitar sonrojarse de forma increíble, pero era sonrojo del bueno. Y se le ocurrió algo._

_—Veamos Civil War —si iba a demostrarle sus sentimientos iba a hacerlo como ella era, siendo la verdadera Delfi._

_—¿Te gustan las películas de superhéroes? —la sonrisa de Pedro creció aún más, si es que eso era posible._

_—No le digás a nadie por favor —dijo ella con una risa nerviosa—, no estoy lista para que conozcan esta parte de mí aún._

_—Pues si soy el primero en verla entonces estoy más que feliz con eso. Vamos”_

**_Fin Flashback_ **

Resulta que a él le encantan las pelis de superhéroes, pero no decía nada porque quería que escogiera ella, que tierno. Además, el nerviosismo no lo abandonaba, casi tiró los pochoclos, en un segundo de distracción chocó con un pilar del edificio, caminando hacia atrás golpeó a una señora y en un momento se rió de repente y casi le sale el refresco por la nariz, incluso hizo esa tontería de estirarse para abrazarla. Pero todo lo hizo con su forma adorable de ser y a ella le pareció encantador.

Luego fueron a la heladería, solo a reír y charlar.

**_Flashback:_ **

_“_ _—Y ¿Quién creés que debió haber ganado? ¿Team Cap o Team Ironman? —al fin tenía con quien hablar de superhéroes sin que se burlaran de ella._

_—Ironman. Él solo quería dejar de lastimar gente inocente y el Cap solo pensaba en salvar a un hombre —la conversación que nunca imaginó tener con ella está sucediendo— ¿Y vos?_

_—No sé, para mí ambos tenían sus razones para perder o ganar, digo que ambos querían hacer lo que les parecía correcto, pero también estaban equivocados a su modo —contestó ella probando una cucharada de su helado de chocolate._

_—Mmm bueno, creo que tenés razón —él se quedó pensando un minuto y rió. Esta era la conversación que en su mente tendría con la chica perfecta y la está teniendo con Delfi, no podía estar más encantado por ella._

_—Sip, suelo tenerla —contestó sonriendo._

_—Nunca imaginé que podrían gustarte estas películas —dijo él—. En serio, pensé que me harías ver, no sé, Yo antes de ti._

_—Sí, me gustan desde muy chica, siempre las veía con mi papá. Claro que también me gustan las románticas, después de todo nací con el genero femenino, pero siempre veo de esas con mis amigas y, bueno, con vos me siento diferente, me siento libre de ser la Delfi que las “chicas chic” no dejan ver._

_—Bueno, no sabés como me alegra haber conocido a esta Delfi, porque es la mejor persona que he visto en mi vida —dijo tomando su mano._

_—No, no es verdad. Vos sos la mejor persona que yo haya conocido —ella entrelazó sus dedos._

_Pasaron buena parte de la tarde en la heladería, hablando de sus gustos, de anécdotas, de música o simplemente sonriendo y mirándose. Eso sí, no volvieron a soltar sus manos.”_

**_Fin Flashback_ **

_Seguramente están celosos_

_No saben nada de nosotros_

Pasando la página ella recordó algo que él le dijo. Al atardecer fueron al parque de diversiones, se subieron a todas las atracciones, fue muy divertido. Iban de la mano camino a la fila de la rueda de la fortuna comiendo algodón de azúcar cuando él empezó a hablar.

**_Flashback:_ **

_“_ _—Una pregunta, Delfi._

_—Decime._

_—¿Por qué Ámbar siempre quiere estarlas controlando? A vos y a Jazmín —ella bajó la mirada con vergüenza—. Perdoná que te lo diga, pero ya van varias veces que veo cómo ella te deja por fuera de las cosas que te gustan por hacer lo que quiere ella y, sinceramente, me molesta eso._

_‘Le molesta, o sea que le importás’ dijo una voz en su cabeza._

_—Y ¿Se puede saber por qué te molesta? —preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa inocente, en parte evadiendo la pregunta, en parte queriendo saber en serio el por qué._

_El rió un poco, le pareció adorable su reacción._

_—Te voy a contestar, pero no me cambiés el tema. Me importa porque no me gusta que te trate como la seguidora fiel que siempre cumplirá sus caprichos —le dijo—. La Delfi que he conocido hoy es muy diferente a la que anda siempre atrás de Ámbar y es precisamente la actitud de ella lo que no la deja salir._

_» Me gustaría que mostraras a la verdadera Delfina, no solamente conmigo, pero el hacer siempre lo que Ámbar quiere es lo que te mantiene atrapada y se que no te gusta eso. Yo quiero que vos estés feliz y no creo que la popularidad valga el precio de tu felicidad._

_Esas eran las palabras mas lindas que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Él tenía razón, su verdadero ser se sentía atrapado, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a esta imagen que con Ámbar y Jazmín habían formado que no se sentía preparada para que alguien que no fuera Pedro lo conociera._

_—No sos la primera persona que me dice algo como eso —él la miró extrañado—. Mi mamá suele repetirme constantemente que deje de vivir bajo la sombra de Ámbar, que ella siente envidia de todo lo bueno que a los demás les pasa y por eso solo quiere centrarse en ella siempre, que una verdadera amiga no hace eso y un montón de cosas más._

_Era su turno así que se subieron a una de las cabinas del juego._

_—Bueno, tu mamá es una mujer muy sabia._

_—Lo es. Ella adoraba a las chicas, pero últimamente se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo que vos: Ámbar solo piensa en si misma y Jazmín no sabe pensar por sí sola así que deja que Ámbar lo haga, por tanto, lo que ella diga se hace sin importar la opinión de Delfi —ella miro desde lo alto de la rueda tristemente, le dolía mucho decir que sus ‘amigas’ prácticamente no se interesan por ella._

_—Bueno, tal vez debas hacerle caso —le dijo el acariciando su mejilla—. Nadie que oculte lo maravillosa que podés ser merece que le permitas estar en tu vida._

_Ella sonrió, este chico la volvía loca en serio. Le encantaba y ya no iba a ocultarlo, si a Ámbar no le parecía pues podría irse a otra parte… Solo un poquito._

_—Creo que tenés razón —se acercaron—. Ámbar y yo definitivamente ya no pensamos igual —un poco mas cerca—. Ya no quiero reprimir mis sentimientos —sus labios prácticamente se rozaban._

_—Perdonáme, Delfi, pero si no hago esto te juro que voy a explotar —y finalmente cortó el poco espacio que quedaba, capturando con sus labios los de ella. Fue la sensación más increíble que jamás había sentido. No era su primer beso, pero no le molestaría que esos labios fueran los últimos que besara el resto de su vida._

_Duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue increíble. Cuando se separaron no podían dejar de sonreír. Él la abrazó y ella se apoyó en su hombro._

_Él fue el primero en romper el hielo._

_—Ahora que lo decís ¿significa que Ámbar no te deja estar conmigo porque esta celosa de nosotros?_

_Ella rió con ganas._

_—Puede ser —le guiñó un ojo. El resto del paseo continuaron abrazados en silencio, un cómodo silencio donde ambos, sin palabras, se decían todos sus sentimientos.”_

**_Fin Flashback_ **

_Ellos no saben cuántas noches son_

_Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos_

El teléfono de Delfi sonó, un timbre específico que indicaba que su ojiverde la llamaba.

_—Hola, preciosa._

—Hola, amor ¿Qué haces despierto y llamándome a esta hora?

_—Es que te extrañaba y quería escuchar tu voz._

—¿Ahora quien es el que exagera con el tiempo que pasamos separados? —ella rió.

_—Al menos no conté los minutos. A todas estas, no parece que mi llamada te despertara ¿Qué hacías?_

—Recordaba la noche que me puse de novia con el chico de mis sueños —dijo ella en un suspiro.

_—No hables así que pongo celoso ¿Puedo saber quién es?_ —se notaba la diversión en el tono de él.

—Bueno, en mi diario lo describí, y cito, como: un chico más grande que yo, no muy alto, de ojos verdes, con una voz impresionante y el corazón mas lindo que he conocido en mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso se parece a vos.

_—Debe ser un chico increíble, mas le vale que te trate como a una princesa._

—Lo hace —ella sonrió soñadora.

Entonces lo recordó.

**_Flashback:_ **

_Iban de la mano camino a la casa de Delfi. No cabían de la felicidad, ninguno se había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo. Cuando llegaron a su calle ella comenzó a decirle lo increíble que la había pasado._

_—En serio, no la había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo —la sonrisa de enamorada que nunca falta—. Me encantó salir con vos, Pedro, muchísimo._

_—Bueno a mi también. Te juro que he deseado esta salida durante mucho tiempo —sonreía tanto que dolía, pero era un buen dolor._

_—¿Salida solamente?_

_—No sabía si te gustaría llamarla cita. Pero debo decirte que he tenido el mejor día de mi vida._

_Delfi lo detuvo debajo de un poste de luz unas casas antes de la suya. Lo abrazó y juntó sus frentes._

_—Yo también. Quisiera que no acabara —suspiró cuando el acarició su espalda— o que todos fueran igual._

_Él suspiró también._

_—Ojalá, pero el lunes tenés Blake, tus amigas vuelven y yo tendré que regresar a la barra._

_Ella entendía a lo que se refería. Siempre se lo dijo, que cuando estaba con él era una Delfi distinta a la que era cuando estaba con Ámbar y Jazmín. Ella sabía que él creía que para ella esto no volvería a suceder porque volvería a ser la chica chic dentro de poco._

_Pues no. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo ahora._

_—No tiene que ser así._

_—¿A qué te referís?_

_—Seré sincera, no se si esté lista para perder mi popularidad —él bajó la mirada, ella casi entra en pánico al verlo—, pero tampoco estoy lista para perderte —Pedro la miró de nuevo—. No quiero alejarme de vos, cuando estamos juntos me siento completa, me siento libre, feliz. No quiero perder eso, yo te quiero, en serio te quiero y mucho. Solo… Solo te pido…_

_—Me pedís tiempo para arreglarlo con tus amigas —ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con vergüenza. Amaba que le leyera la mente, pero prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no quería que nadie supiera lo suyo y eso la apenaba._

_—Solo un poquito, para intentar cuadrar cómo explicárselos. Por favor —ella hizo una seña de súplica con las manos._

_Toda mi vida esperé tu amor_

_No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros_

_Pedro sonrió y fingió pensarlo, era tan tierna. Suspiro con fingido fastidio._

_—Está bien —ella sonrió—. He esperado prácticamente desde que llegué a Buenos Aires, puedo esperar un poco más._

_‘¿Desde que llegó?’ O sea que gusta de ella hace mucho. Es tan lindo y ella tan tonta. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Ojalá el status social le importara menos. No pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo._

_—Gracias, gracias, gracias, sos el mejor —se separó de él solo unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

_Él sonrió. Si de esa manera ella era feliz pues que así fuera. Pero quedaba una duda en el aire. Le acarició la mejilla izquierda y lo soltó._

_—Entonces… ¿Exactamente qué somos ahora?_

_Ella se puso seria un minuto, no había pensado en eso. No quería que fueran solo amigos, definitivamente eso no era una opción, pero tampoco podían formalizar ante todos… ‘¡Ya sé!’ Sonrió pícara._

_—Bueno, podría decirte que somos novios en secreto, pero hay una pregunta que no me has hecho._

_—¿Qué pregunta? —el no entendió al instante, así que ella levantó una ceja con cara de ‘¿en serio?’, entonces entendió— ¡Ah! Sí, sí. Ejem —se separó un poco de ella y tomó sus manos—. Delfina, ¿me harías el increíble honor de ser mi novia, para tener una relación secreta y vernos a escondidas de tus amigas hasta que lo superficial se les quite y vean lo felices que somos juntos?_

_Ella rió, sonó como un drama de novela y es tan tierno que, aunque quisiera (que no quiere), no podría decir que no._

_—Sí, Pedro. Quiero ser tu novia a escondidas._

_Y sellaron el inicio de su relación con un tierno beso, dulce, apasionado, todo junto. Delfi acariciaba el cuello de él con su mano derecha y enterraba los dedos de la izquierda en su cabello oscuro y suave mientras Pedro tenía una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Sus labios de movían al compás de sus corazones que latían en sincronía. Con ese beso él le decía que la quería tanto, tanto que estaría dispuesto a esperar toda una vida por ella, al mismo tiempo ella le demostraba que ni cien Gastones podrían compararse con él, que lo quería a tal grado de desafiar lo único que (según sus amigas) le importaba._

_Se separaron por la falta de aire, sentían arder sus mejillas y su respiración era entrecortada, pero no podían sentirse mejor. Se sentían tan bien uno con el otro que el mundo podría acabarse en ese instante y ellos solo estarían pendientes de los sentimientos que los ojos del otro transmitían.”_

**_Fin Flashack_ **

Pedro había sido siempre tan lindo con ella. Había aceptado mantener secreta su relación cuando lo que en realidad quería era “gritarle a todo el mundo que estaba de novio con la chica mas bella del universo”, según él. Los únicos que lo saben son los papás de ella y la mamá de él, ni a Nico se lo había dicho y eso para ella significaba mucho.

Pero ya basta. Ya no quería seguir ocultándolo, no quería que una boba superficialidad la ponga en riesgo de perder al mejor chico que pudo haber conocido.

_—¿Delfi? ¿Delfi, seguís ahí? ¿Te dormiste?_

—¿Ah? ¡Ah no! Solo estaba pensando.

_—Y… ¿Se puede saber en qué?_

Ella suspiró.

—En que no quiero seguir así, Pedro, vos habés sido muy comprensivo conmigo y yo todavía no puedo ni hablarte frente a mis amigas —él escuchaba atento desde la otra línea—. Eso no esta bien, en una relación es importante la igualdad y yo no quiero arriesgarme a perderte… No lo soportaría.

_—Nunca me vas a perder._

—Ya sé, siempre me lo decís. Pero igual, ya no quiero estar así… Estoy lista para revelar todo —dijo con una sonrisa y, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Pedro sonreía igual.

_—Bueno, entonces ¿que se te ocurre?_

Ella lo pensó un momento, entonces recordó la canción que sonó cuando él la llamaba. Tenía una idea.

—El próximo open es de covers ¿no?

Ya tenían un plan, solo continuarían con lo que hacían hasta el viernes y entonces todo saldría a la luz. No podía esperar.

_Una caricia y ya eres un creyente_

_Tu beso es, es cada vez más dulce._

Delfi estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del Jam & Roller, editando un video en su laptop mientras esperaba que Ámbar y Jazmín llegaran cuando Pedro llegó con un licuado.

Ella lo miró divertida.

—No te pedí un licuado.

—Ah ¿Querés que me lo lleve? —él rió.

—No, no, está perfecto, lo necesitaba en serio. Ámbar me está presionando con este video para que quede perfecto y… —él la miró con una cara de “¿en serio?” — Y me está volviendo loca en serio y quiero estrellarle la computadora en la cabeza. Pero tengo al mejor novio del mundo que lee mi mente y me trajo mi licuado favorito. Gracias —sonrió, tal vez aun le cuesta despegarse de Ámbar.

—Bueno, cuando necesites alguien que te lea la mente, estaré en la barra —le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Un fuerte trueno hizo que Delfi se estremeciera, por la ventana vio que comenzaba a llover _“Supongo que las chicas tardaran un poco”_. Vio a Luna entrar corriendo y con pequeñas gotas en la ropa. Se acercó a la barra.

—Hola, Pedro ¿Has visto a Simón o a Nina?

—Hola. No, creo que ninguno ha llegado.

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que esperaré ¿Me preparas un jugo de fresa? —él asintió y ella se dirigió a… _“¿Mí?”_

—Hola, Delfi ¿Me puedo sentar? —señaló la silla frente a ella— Es que estoy esperando a Simón y como tú también estás sola….

Lo pensó un segundo. Tenía razón, estaba sola, y tal vez algo de compañía la distraiga del estúpido video, aunque la compañía sea de Luna.

—Claro, sentáte —Pedro llegó con el pedido de Luna, ella le agradeció y él le sonrió a Delfi antes de irse, como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Es cierto, Delfi creyó que estar sola con Luna sería una molestia, pero en realidad fue agradable. Hablaron de música, de patinaje, de por qué se viste con tantos colores (no lo pudo evitar). La lluvia seguía por lo que estaba la misma cantidad de personas en el Roller, Pedro estaba ensayando en el escenario, de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas.

—Y… ¿Qué onda con Pedro? —rayos, lo notó.

—Ehh, no sé de qué hablás —dijo nerviosa dando un sorbo a su vaso casi vacío.

Luna rió.

—No te hagas, Delfi, he notado las miradas que se dan, tampoco soy tan distraída, eh.

Delfi suspiró, no podía contarles aun a sus amigas… Pero técnicamente Luna no era su amiga. Además, conociéndola, no se iba a rendir hasta saberlo.

—La curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabés? —sonrió la pelinegra.

—Pero el gato murió sabiendo la verdad —contraatacó la mexicana.

—Ok te digo. Pero si le contás a alguien más te vas a arrepentir —amenazó… Pero jugando claro. Luna asintió y ella dio un largo suspiro—. Estoy de novia con Pedro —dijo finalmente en un susurro

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna usando el mismo tono, sonriendo a mas no poder.

—Sí, desde hace algunos meses.

—Delfi, que buena noticia. En serio, sé de buena fuente que hace mucho esta super-enamorado de ti —ambas rieron, eso lo sabía de sobra—. Tú también ¿verdad?

Delfina se sonrojó, no había pensado en la palabra “amor” del todo. Pero ahora, hablando de cursilerías con Luna, recordando ese segundo beso bajo el poste de luz, cuando el aire les ganó y se separaron para mirarse por minutos que parecieron horas, había una sola palabra para describir sus miradas, tal vez dos: amor puro. Amor del que quema tanto que te duele estar lejos de esa persona, del que te hace cometer estupideces sin sentido, del que te hace dar toda tu vida, tu alma, tu cuerpo y corazón, amor del que te hace anhelar sus labios, sus manos, sus abrazos. Entonces lo supo: ella amaba a Pedro, lo amaba en serio y con toda su alma. Es increíble que una conversación con Luna la hiciera verlo.

—Sí, muchísimo…

—Pero…

La argentina suspiró.

—Pero a mis amigas no les agrada y no sé cómo decírselos.

—No sé por qué no me esperé eso —la ojiverde dijo con cansancio—. No te ofendas, Delfi, pero si ellas de verdad son tus amigas deberían aceptar tu felicidad, no importa con quien sea.

Luna tenía razón, como la tenía Pedro y su mamá también.

—Tenés razón, lo sé, me lo han dicho mucho. Por eso planeo algo para el próximo open, es una sorpresa —Luna se emocionó como si le hubieran dicho la mejor noticia del mundo—. Pero shh, nadie sabe.

—Ok, me callo —lo selló con una pinky promise, hace mucho que no usaba eso. Sonrió.

_El tiempo contigo es mucho mejor_

_Con tu cariño_

_Ellos no saben lo que hacemos, no_

_No saben que realmente yo te amo_

_Seguramente están celosos_

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que la lluvia paró y Simón llegó, Luna se despidió de Delfi y se fue a la pista. Se había hecho tarde, tenía un compromiso en casa y debía irse, así que le envió un mensaje a Jazmín para avisarle que no estaría allí, pero antes de irse tenía que hacer algo.

Corrió hacia la barra y se le colgó a Pedro del cuello apenas volteó. Susurró un “te amo” apenas audible, pero desde el corazón.

Él rió un poco.

—Wow ¿Y eso? —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo—. No que me queje…

—Es que me di cuenta de que en serio no quiero perderte, de que te amo con el alma y de que en serio necesitaba decírtelo —él sonrió increíblemente feliz—. Una conversación con una amiga me hizo notarlo.

Él la besó, dulce y tierno como siempre lo es.

—Yo también te amo, Delfina —ella amaba que él y solo él la llamara por su nombre completo, la hacía sentir increíble.

—Hey, hoy tengo cena con mis papás y mis tíos, me dijeron que podrías venir ¿querés?

—Si implica pasar tiempo con vos siempre voy a querer —la abrazó más fuerte—. Te veo en la noche —le dio un ultimo beso antes de seguir trabajando.

Ella salió del Roller más feliz que nunca. Ya la popularidad se podía ir a donde ya sabe. Ella es feliz con su baterista y no le iban a quitar eso.

_No saben nada de nosotros_

_Ellos no saben cuántas noches son_

_Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos_

_Toda mi vida esperé tu amor_

_No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros_

Esa noche Pedro llegó a la casa de Delfi con un ramo de flores para su mamá y una sorpresa para ella, vestido con una camisa blanca de botones y pantalón de vestir se sentía muy raro, pero por ella lo que sea.

Tocó el timbre y escuchó a la voz mas maravillosa de su vida decir “¡Yo voy!”.

Delfi abrió la puerta.

—¡Amor! —se le lanzó encima, como siempre— Te ves increíble.

—Bueno, te aseguro que vos te ves muchísimo mejor que yo —ella traía un vestido casual y cómodo, con mangas cortas y sueltas, arriba de las rodillas, color beige con pequeñas flores aquí y allá.

Se miraban sonrojados cuando los papás de Delfi llegaron. La tarde pasó tranquila: una rica cena casera, una conversación agradable, los primos de Delfi hablando con Pedro de música y autos, Pedro con miedo de la mirada de Don Suegro (como lo llama Simón, que no sabe nada pero siempre lo molesta), lo casual.

Ya entrada la noche todos los que estaban en la casa (familiares de Delfi y algunos allegados) caminaban por aquí y por allá, así que ella decidió que podían salir al jardín trasero un rato. Se acostaron en la grama cerca de la piscina viendo las estrellas.

—Es que no lo entiendo —dijo ella después de un rato de silencio, él la miró algo confuso—. Ellos te quieren: mis primos, mis tíos, mi abuela, hasta mi papá. Prácticamente toda la familia Alzamendi, los portadores de uno de los apellidos más importantes de Buenos Aires, te quieren ¿Cómo es que mis amigas, las que se supone deberían emocionarse de mis enamoramientos, no lo hacen?

Pedro no sabía que contestarle, era consciente de lo mucho que le dolía tener que esconder su relación de sus amigas, después de todo las quiere.

—Yo no te puedo contestar eso, Delfi —ella sabía eso, solo se apegó a él y escondió el rostro en su cuello—. Pero si te puedo decir algo: que no te importe lo que otros digan, hacé siempre lo que diga tu corazón —se incorporó un poco, ella igual y sin poder evitarlo lo besó.

Eran pocas las veces que ella tomaba la iniciativa y a él le encantaban.

—Te traje algo —dijo Pedro buscando algo en su bolsillo—. Date vuelta y cerrá los ojos —ella lo hizo, sintió como su novio ponía algo alrededor de su cuello—. Abrí los ojos.

Cuando los abrió vio que tenía puesto un collar plateado con una P cursiva que tenía pequeños diamantes. Volteó y vio que él sacaba de su camisa un collar igual con una D en letra script. Lo abrazó fuerte.

—Te amo, sos el mejor novio del mundo ¿te lo había dicho?

—Creo que mencionaste algo parecido. Yo también te amo —él sonrío y se separó un poco para verla a los ojos—. Mañana es el open.

—Mañana todos sabrán que sos mío.

—Y vos mía.

_No saben que eres tan especial_

_Y que a mi corazón llegaste_

_Digan lo que quieran jamás_

_Podrán saber nada_

Llegó el día del open y los tres chicos del stand trataban de arreglar el escenario, la música, las mesas, hacer pedidos, servir, ayudar en la pista y todo lo que estas cosas conllevan al mismo tiempo.

Delfi estaba ensayando sus letras en la cafetería con Ámbar y Jazmín, después de todo aun iba a cantar con ellas. Pedro les traía sus licuados, pero con tanto ajetreo y nerviosismo se resbaló y calló prácticamente frente a ellas, lo suficiente para mancharles la ropa de fresa y chocolate.

—¡Pedro! —Delfi se levantó preocupada y fue a ayudarlo— ¿Estás bien?

Ámbar no lo dejó contestar.

—Pero ¿qué hacés? Me manchaste toda la ropa

—Este outfit era nuevo, lo arruinaste todo —reclamó también Jazmín.

—Chicas, perdón, no fue mi intención. Es que estoy muy apurado, me caí y…

—No, para, no hablés más que me harta escuchar excusas, andáte que Tamara te llama.

Delfi la miró mal.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —él solo asintió y se fue.

Mentira, cayó de pecho y se golpeó muy fuerte, pero no quería preocuparla.

—¿Cómo es que nunca puede hacer algo bien? —se seguía quejando Ámbar tratando de limpiar su ropa.

—Bueno ya, no fue su culpa, además el que se cayó y se lastimó fue él —lo defendió Delfi.

—Agh, Delfina, no lo defiendas más. Superálo, entendé que no es para vos y nunca lo va a ser, son polos opuestos.

—Sí, mírate a vos y míralo a él: es out, mal vestido, nada popular, prácticamente no tiene nada que ofrecerte —atacó Jazmín. Delfi se estaba hartando.

—Eso es cierto, vos estas acostumbrada a una vida de princesa, él arruina tu imagen ¿no lo entendés? No te conviene. Y de paso torpe, mirá esto, me arruinó toda la ropa.

—YA BASTA —interrumpió la castaña completamente enojada por la superficialidad de sus “amigas” —. Ya no las aguanto, no me voy a quedar aquí a escuchar como hablan así de MI NOVIO.

Hubo un silencio, fue Ámbar quien lo rompió.

—Esperá ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste, Ámbar, no voy a dejar que sigas hablando mal de mi novio. Y no, Jazmín —la interrumpió cuando abrió la boca para decir alguna incoherencia—, no es una broma —sacó de su bolsillo el collar y se lo puso.

—Ay no, no lo puedo creer. Finalmente te hizo caer y vos, como estúpida, te dejaste vencer por… No, la verdad no se qué le viste para llegar tan bajo.

—Le vi que es el chico mas dulce que conozco, el único que de verdad se ha preocupado por mí, por cómo estoy y no por cómo me veo ni por que tan conocida soy. Me quiere por mí, por ser Delfina y no por ser la “amiga fiel de Ámbar”, me comprende, me quiere y me hace muy, muy feliz. Y eso a ustedes debería alegrarles.

—Delfina, entendé que nos preocupamos por vos, queremos buscar lo mejor para vos.

—Pues ya lo encontré y se llama Pedro Arias. No importa lo que digan, no me harán creer lo contrario.

Sin dejarla contestar se dio media vuelta y se fue. Se dio cuenta de que su baterista la estuvo viendo todo este tiempo desde la barra completamente sorprendido, pero inmensamente feliz. Corrió hacia él y este la recibió gustoso… Casi.

—Auch

—Sabía que te habías lastimado —le tocó el pecho con cuidado.

—Es solo un golpe, está bien.

—Pero tu corazón esta agitado.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—No es por el golpe —ella sonrió y lo besó—. Te amo ¿sabés?

—Yo más, sos lo mejor que me ha pasado. Si ellas no lo ven pues que se lo pierdan. ¿Vamos? Nos tenemos que cambiar.

—La sigo, my lady —ambos rieron y se fueron a los camerinos de la mano. La mirada asesina de la rubia no les afectaba.

_No saben nada entre nosotros_

_Un pequeño secreto_

_Tan tuyo y mío_

_Yo quiero gritarlo al mundo le diré_

_Que eres mío_

Todas las presentaciones fueron increíbles… Bueno, obviando a Ámbar y Jazmín que lo habían ensayado con Delfi e improvisando ellas solas fueron un desastre cantando Single Ladies.

Aparte de eso: Simón cantó increíble Yo quisiera de Reik, obviamente era para Luna, él no dejaba de mirarla y ella estaba toda colorada. Matteo y Gastón cantaron There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back de Shawn Méndez, nadie se esperaba las miradas de Gastón hacia Nina, aunque sí a Matteo cantándole a Ámbar. La canción de Ramiro, Jim y Yam le gustó mucho a Delfi, se llamaba Whoever y la canta un tal Key no sé qué que es español, le llamó la atención una parte en específico:

Primero Cantó Ramiro

_Escucha bien estas palabras, tengo algo que decir_

_Es el momento de que abras la puerta frente a ti y rompas el muro de complejos que no te hace feliz_

_Hoy todos ellos están lejos, sí, muy lejos de aquí._

Entonces Yam

_La vida pasa veloz a nuestro alrededor como para que la vivan por nosotros_

_Ya no cabe más dolor, tan solo luz y color iluminándote ese precioso rostro._

Y Jim

_Siempre juzgando a quién amas, juzgando a quién besas, juzgando qué vistes, juzgando qué piensas, juzgando lo que sientes o qué habita en tu cabeza pero su gozo termina donde tu alegría empieza._

Ahora los tres

_Así que hazle caso a tu corazón, que él sabe mejor que esos infelices lo que anida en tu interior_

Y de nuevo Ramiro

_La vida no tiene instrucciones, pero por favor: no hacen falta para saber cómo regalar amor_

Le encantó la letra, la identificaba mucho. Estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la sombra de Ámbar, pero ya no más. Ahora estaba feliz de decir que era una chica independiente y que tenía al mejor chico del mundo, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sin importar las miradas ni los comentarios ni las consecuencias. Ya nada de eso importaba.

Era su turno, cantaría con su baterista. Estaba nerviosa, pero feliz.

Tamara los anunció.

—Bueno, ha sido un open music increíble. Para cerrarlo tenemos una pareja sorpresa. Cantando They don´t know about us de One direction, cover al español por Kevin y Karla. Recíbanlos con un aplauso, ellos son Pedro y Delfi.

El aplauso fue increíble, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos, pero no cabían de emoción. Tardaron un minuto en apaciguar la emoción para dejarlos cantar, mientras ellos sonreían completamente sonrojados desde el escenario.

_Ellos no saben lo que hacemos, no_

_No saben que realmente yo te amo_

_Seguramente están celosos_

_No saben nada de nosotros_

Finalmente comenzaron a cantar, bailando en perfecta sincronía, delatando todos sus sentimientos. Esa se había convertido en su canción durante una de sus “noches de picnic en el patio de Delfi”, pedidas por el padre de ella para no dejarla salir hasta tarde y agradecidas por ellos porque así nadie los vería.

Pusieron una lista aleatoria y cuando sonó esa canción simplemente se identificaron, ambos la tenían como tono de llamada personalizado del otro y la cantaban cada vez que estaban juntos. Si había una canción con la que podían revelarse a los demás, era esa.

Nico y Simón casi brincaban como fangirls, Jim y Yam definitivamente brincaban como fangirls, Matteo, Gastón y Nina no salían de su asombro mientras que Luna bailaba con Ramiro como si le hubieran organizado una fiesta sorpresa. Por otro lado, estaba Jazmín que tenía una mirada confundida y Ámbar, pues, ¿recuerdan en la película de Camp Rock cuando Tess se equivoca cantando y llora, y luego al ver a su amiga Peggy cantando se dio cuenta del mal que le había hecho al querer opacarla? Bueno, Ámbar es Tess ahora.

Arriba del escenario se esfumó el resto del universo, solo eran Delfi y Pedro cantando, bailando, mirándose con todo el amor que se tenían. Como si nada más existiera, solo ellos.

Cuando cantaron la ultima estrofa quedaron muy cerca, ella con la mano izquierda en el hombro de él, él con la derecha en la cintura de ella y con los micrófonos en las manos opuestas. Se miraron profundamente, prácticamente olvidaron a todos a su alrededor y, por si no eran lo suficientemente cursis, se aceraron lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos. Era necesario, mas para ellos que para los demás, ese beso marcaba un antes y un después en su relación, una marca muy importante.

_Ellos no saben cuántas noches son_

_Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos_

_Toda mi vida esperé tu amor_

_No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros_

Ya con el Roller prácticamente vacío estaban todos menos Ámbar y Jazmín en los sillones hablando de qué tal habían estado, Ramiro de alabó a sí mismo, Jim y Yam lo hicieron callar, molestaron a Nina y Gastón, a Luna y Simón, los chicos felicitaron a Pedro, las chicas abrazaron a Delfi y las palabras _Pelfi, Lumon y Gastina_ no se hicieron esperar.

—No ya enserio —dijo Matteo levantando su malteada—. Hay que brindar por la nueva pareja, se lo tenían escondido eh —todos rieron y Ramiro continuó, alzando su vaso también.

—Por Pedro y Delfi, porque nadie nunca sepa nada —todos rieron más fuerte y brindaron.

—SALUD —se escuchó mientras chocaban los vasos. En eso llegaron las otras dos chicas chic, todos las miraron.

—Hola, lo siento, ehm yo —dijo Ámbar entre tartamudeos— solo quería felicitarlos a todos, lo hicieron muy bien hoy en el open, en serio, felicidades chicos. Y, Delfi —la aludida miró con asombro, no podía creer lo que veía ni oía—, quería ofrecerte una disculpa sincera, todo este tiempo tratando de destacarme yo, nunca vi el gran talento que tenés, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Sí y tenías razón —habló la pelirroja—, se supone que somos tus amigas, debimos habernos alegrado de tu noviazgo y tu felicidad, lo sentimos muchísimo. También vos, Pedro, perdonános.

—Sí, nos preocupamos tanto del status que no nos dimos cuenta de que perdíamos una amiga.

Todos miraron a Delfi como esperando una respuesta. Ella suspiró.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esto de ustedes, pero… —se quedó en un silencio inquietante un segundo—… ¿A quién engaño? No me puedo enfadar con mis chicas chic —ellas dos sonrieron, de verdad estaban arrepentidas—. Pero deben prometerme que van a cambiar, no pueden estar haciendo las cosas mal para luego arrepentirse siempre.

—Delfi tiene razón chicas, no pueden dejar que algo tan bobo como el “status” las ciegue de esa manera —dijo Luna.

—Sí, tienen que aprender a apreciar las cosas realmente importantes —continuó Yam.

—Como la amistad, por ejemplo —agregó Jim.

—Bien dice el dicho “No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes”, no dejen que eso les suceda chicas —completó Nina.

Ellas asintieron, las que habían terminado perdiendo fueron ellas porque, al final, Delfi encontró otro grupo de buenas amigas.

—También nos preguntábamos si aún había lugar para nosotras con ustedes —dijo finalmente la rubia. De nuevo todos miraron a Delfi hasta que asintió sonriendo en aceptación.

—Siempre va a haber lugar para ustedes acá, amor —dijo Matteo. Ámbar se sonrojó y se sentó junto a él, Jazmín se sentó entre Delfi y Luna, así que todos comenzaron a molestar a Ámbar y Matteo.

—UUUHHHH MAMBAR, MAMBAR, MAMBAR.

La tarde continuó entre risas y diversión, ahora todos eran amigos, amigos en serio.

Ya anocheciendo Pedro se ofreció a acompañar a su novia a su casa, no era lejos, pero para él era necesario. Entraron de la mano a la calle de la casa de Delfi.

—No puedo creer lo bien que se portó Ámbar —dijo él—. En serio creí que no nos volvería a hablar después del open.

—Yo igual, me sorprendió. Aunque, bueno, no tanto. Ámbar es así: insiste en que tiene la razón hasta que por las malas se da cuenta de que no y se arrepiente, he tratado de arreglar eso por años.

—Bueno, ojalá que lo que dice sea cierto e intente cambiar.

—Eso espero —ella dejó de caminar porque él paro de golpe— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, él solo miraba a los lados sonriendo, caminó tirando de su mano un poco mas y se detuvo de nuevo, debajo de un poste de luz y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Amor ¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella divertida por su comportamiento.

—¿Te acordás de este lugar? —dijo mirando hacia arriba. Ella imitó su acción y se dio cuenta.

—Cómo no me voy a acordar, si aquí ocurrió el mejor momento de mi vida.

—¿Y puedo saber cuál fue? —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Aquí el baterista de mis sueños me pidió ser su novia.

—En serio, que envidia le tengo a ese chico de tus sueños.

—Y ¿Por qué le tendrías envidia?

—Porque él puede hacer esto las veces que quiera —y la besó, la besó con todo el amor y la pasión que se habían guardado estos meses, con sus labios moviéndose en una sincronía increíble, como si de un baile se tratase. Si les preguntaran por su top 5 de besos favoritos, este definitivamente encabezaría la lista.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes, él le acarició la mejilla, ella puso una mano en su pecho.

—¿Todavía te duele?

—Nah, con todo lo que pasó después de ese golpe creo que mi pecho ya no siente dolor, solo se agita de felicidad —ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, él comenzó a cantar su canción:

_“Ellos no saben lo que hacemos, no_

_No saben que realmente yo te amo_

_Seguramente están celosos_

_No saben nada de nosotros”_

Ella se le unió:

_“Ellos no saben cuántas noches son_

_Las que pasamos tú y yo despiertos_

_Toda mi vida esperé tu amor_

_No saben nada, no saben nada de nosotros”_

Definitivamente no sabían nada y continuarían sin saber nada de ellos, aunque su relación había salido a la luz no planeaban que los demás se enteraran de todo. En cierta forma les gustaba esto de andar a escondidas.

Eso sí, no permitirían nunca que nadie les diga que lo suyo no debe ser, el amor del baterista y su chica chic era mas fuerte que las palabras de los demás.

Y siempre lo sería.

_Oh no no no no_

_No saben nada entre tu y yo_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una colección de One-shots que empecé en wattpad llamada Historias de una playlist ^^ y porque la vida es así y así la vivo yo, empiezo con un long-shot de mi pareja favorita.  
> Puedes encontrar el resto de los one-shots en mi perfil, los voy a ir actualizando día a día.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Los quiero quiero quiero mucho lectores.. See ya!!  
> .....................................................................................................................................  
> Purpurina ✨✨


End file.
